


宠物

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *ff14 oc 约稿*mob青年体男精*有调教/穿孔/粗暴性爱情节，请谨慎*感谢金主爸爸的约稿！
Kudos: 13





	宠物

他叫黑先生。  
因为他总是穿一件高领黑色长风衣。  
风衣里挂满了宝贝。短鞭、蜡烛和让人言听计从的媚药。  
他是当地著名的渡渡鸟养殖户，除此之外，也是一位儒雅的主人，悉心照顾多只“爱犬”。犬们是吃春鸟长大的，因此头发光滑油润，皮肤柔软细腻。黑先生住在一间孤零零的别墅里，到了夜里，灯火通明。夜里他只做两件事，出门会客或者和爱犬玩耍。  
这是一个下雨天，黑先生正前往盛大宴会。一场客人们期待已久的会面，为此黑先生提上了他珍贵的纯皮箱子，里面装着他最心爱的宝贝。  
“就是它？”  
“一定美丽无比。”  
“我已经迫不及待地想要看看您最钟爱的狗狗了。”  
黑先生在窃窃的赞美声中缓缓拉开皮箱。一个苍白的年轻人从裂缝里宛如白蝉挣脱旧衣优雅地站了起来。客人们的呼吸一滞，一瞬之间竟然不知该从何处开始欣赏黑先生的杰作。  
然而这是一个长相清秀的青年精灵，五官算是俊俏却称不上惊艳夺目，不免让人有些失落。他的年龄让人捉摸不透，墨绿色的眼神中已有成熟的柔光，身形却还是瘦小的。这却恰好投了某些人隐秘的癖好。  
青年的着装撩逗这男人们斯文的底线。他身穿一件黑色皮质捆绑内衣，身高一米七左右，因此女士尺寸勒在身上有些紧了。脂肪从大腿的长袜边缘和臀瓣根部溢出来，平坦的胸部却让前襟布料看上去松垮垮的。他乖巧沉着，一言不发地跟着黑先生的牵引来到房间中央。  
人们看他小巧饱满的屁股，若隐若现的乳头和青涩白皙的脸颊，目光充满色情的舔舐和羡艳，可他似乎已经对冒犯已经习以为常了。人们不禁好奇是什么让他成为黑先生最得意的宠物。是生性放浪，还是对疼痛有异常的忍耐度？  
“可以开始了吗，我已经忍不住想玩弄您的狗了？”  
“您太心急了，做稀土买卖的先生。我的狗都秉持极好的教养，即便是被客人要求，也不能乱了规矩。”黑先生摸了摸身边精灵青年的头，温柔地命令他：“伊弗尔，去和叔叔们打个招呼。”  
被称呼为伊弗尔的少年立马匍匐下身躯，以四肢爬行到离他最近的客人面前，乖巧地抬起头。任何男人被这种为性欲而生的尤物盯着，都一时间乱了阵脚。就在发呆又惊喜的瞬间里，伊弗尔已经将脸拱到男人胯间，用牙齿灵活地叼开裤链，将阴茎吸出含入口中。他动作如此灵活，以至于人不免猜想这背后经历过多少充满惩罚和奖赏的训练。他将白又小的牙齿藏了起来，用嘴唇和舌极富技巧地舔弄着陌生男人的阴茎，却没有过久地停留。男人硬起来之后，他便吐出阴茎，伸着舌头直至等到黑先生的赞赏，再扭着屁股爬向下一个人，一个挨着一个地将客人们的阴茎口硬。男人们已经手脚不老实地拍打起他高翘的臀部，他如同被人疼爱的狗一样，屁股欢欣鼓舞地左右摆动起来。但主人一旦呼唤，就立马回到黑先生脚边了。  
“真是个好孩子。熟悉叔叔们的味道了吗？”  
伊弗尔点了点头，盯着自己赤裸泛白的脚尖。在场的所有人都在等着黑先生继续下令，期待伊弗尔会做出怎样不知羞耻的淫荡行为来。  
“好孩子……真是我的好孩子。每个人的鸡巴上都沾满了你的口水，可真卖力啊。”  
伊弗尔沉醉地以脸颊磨蹭着黑先生的大腿，光是听到主人的赞赏，体内就升起一股令人酸软的愉悦感，三脚皮裤也变得越来越紧绷了。可他还不能松懈，主人还有许多命令等待着他。  
“既然小伊弗尔已经和诸位打过招呼了，那大家就可以亲热一番了。”  
黑先生笑着拍手，开心地宣布道。伊弗尔迅速就被一双大手从黑先生的腿边抓走，上流乡绅商人们也不再乔装斯文面孔，迅速把伊弗尔夺取过来制服住。一人将勃起的鸡巴捅入他的口中，一人暴躁地撕扯着复杂的皮裤，想要享用伊弗尔的小穴。伊弗尔睁着茫然而单纯的眼睛，口腔被塞得满满当当，只能呜咽着像主人求助。  
黑先生心知肚明自己的宠物能扛过几人的轮奸，可比起这般发泄欲火的交配，他来此地的目的，是进行充满情趣的游戏。宠物被故意弄脏，或是榨干体力，是他作为主人绝不允许的。于是黑先生狠狠地拍手，以响亮而庄严的声音道：“不可心急！都给我停下！”  
男人们在巨声的威慑下暂时停止了侵犯动作。黑先生再度恢复了温柔：“伊弗尔会一个接一个让大家满足的。可疼爱宠物应该像用西餐一样遵循礼仪步骤。诸位刚刚如狼似虎的模样，实在是太失态了。”  
“那都是因为……伊弗尔太可爱了！”  
仍把下体插在伊弗尔嘴里的男人狡辩说。  
“伊弗尔，既然叔叔都说你可爱了，就赶紧把可爱的地方露出来给叔叔们看一看吧。”  
青年摸向自己的胸口，将蕾丝罩向下拉，露出乳头。男人的乳头本就是无需遮挡可以肆无忌惮袒露的，如此半遮半掩，就是将其视作撩拨人性欲的秘处。伊弗尔的乳头是浅肉色的，充满肉感，乳尖却凹陷在乳晕的缝隙里。他揉捏了自己一会儿，下凹腹部急促起伏，勃起的乳尖才从里面立起来。  
“这……这也太可爱了……”  
“想把鸡巴怼在里面射精。精液流出来的样子……大概像是溢奶了一样。”  
“您的想法很不错。”黑先生称赞道：“以前有人这么做过，伊弗尔可是浑身战栗很喜欢呢。”  
伊弗尔被黑先生说得渐渐脸红了，将腿打开，扯下内裤，让人欣赏他的阴茎和后穴。下体无毛，阴茎尺寸略小而让人充满玩弄的欲望，后穴还没有被润滑，窄而粉嫩，大概是故意营造出一种让人将他认成处女的错觉。  
伊弗尔红着脸拨开臀瓣，让后穴完全暴露出来。那里都被拉扯得稍微变形了。他微微塌下尖角耳朵说：“叔叔……请、请插进来。”  
男人毫不留情地直接插进一根粗糙的手指，在里面旋转着感受湿润柔软的粘膜。伊弗尔痛得皱起眉头，脚也痉挛蜷缩，仍然没有丝毫拒绝，甚至努力蠕动着穴口想要放松让男人尽情进入。  
“里面倒是很湿呢，可不可以直接插进来？”  
粗糙的大手抚摸着瘦小的脸颊，却没有施舍一点温柔的疼爱。男人扛起他的双腿，直接干了进去。  
“呜……啊啊……叔叔的鸡巴，狗狗好喜欢。”  
伊弗尔并非发自内心，但黑先生教过他被人侵犯的时候要这样叫。男人干得他不断晃动，屁股痛的近乎难以忍受，眼泪情不自禁地落了下来。黑先生命令他继续为其他男人口交手淫，他可不能继续沉湎在痛苦里，混乱地摸索寻找着男人滚烫的阴茎，用口含住摆动脖颈吞吐，手还要左右撸动两个男人的鸡巴。  
第二个男人的阴茎尺寸更是恐怖，急不可待地用两三根手指捅了捅伊弗尔的下体，用各种圆形的物体，橡木塞、杏子、葡萄在里面玩弄着，便要换自己的鸡巴操进去。伊弗尔努力放松着臀部，白皙柔软的臀瓣之间，一根赤红的粗大阴茎未经润滑就缓缓插了进去。伊弗尔的腰仿佛被粗暴蹂躏的花茎一般痛苦地拱起。男人捞住他充满肉感的屁股，让他动弹不得，只能在晃动中连续挨操。  
“妈的……没看出来，这张小嘴这么会吸！是不是就这么干着操你也觉得爽，难怪他把你当做最得意的宠物！”  
伊弗尔正吞吐着鸡巴，没有余暇回应客人的称赞，只能卖力地收缩着臀瓣。男人们一个接着一个骑在他身上泄欲，有的将他调转过身子以脆弱的膝盖跪下承受背后的撞击，但下一个又将他翻过来，摆成更挑战柔韧性的姿势。他们揉掐那有点特别的乳头，用鸡巴将他的脸抽红，精液灌满后穴、口腔，从鼻子里喷出来。一个男人插在他的穴里，仍然觉得扭曲的兽欲无法被满足，于是两个人一起，轮流进出操着那红肿充血的穴眼。甚至鸡巴在紧热的穴中相遇，龟头互相顶着，也从未考虑过穴口被撑大的伊弗尔的感受。  
男人们奸淫了他身上的每一个洞，连尿道也没有放过。他们用牙签在粉红龟头上的裂口处刺戳着，插进尿孔里，一下下抽拉起来。伊弗尔发出似乎哭泣的声音，感觉锁住体液的肌肉酸酸的，仿佛随时都要失禁。后穴虽然被侵犯得已经近乎麻木，可仍然感觉得到快感，逐渐有半透明的前列腺液从被操干的尿道流了出来，丝丝落在小腹上。  
他之所以同意被如此玩弄，不仅是想要得到主人的奖赏，更要在外人面前维护主人强大而有力的形象。黑先生的目光是充满爱意又温柔的，全然没有因为他被人亵玩得支离破碎而产生任何嫌弃。  
长达三小时的宴会已经接近尾声，伊弗尔瘫软无力地倒在几个赤裸又下流的男人之间，直到黑先生呼唤他回到身边。  
伊弗尔的身上布满了男人的口水和精液，以及泛着油光的汗。黑色的精致内衣，如今只有半截丝袜还挂在腿上。  
“吃饱了吗，我的好孩子。”  
伊弗尔点了点头，将嘴唇周围的精液送入口中。他通常不被允许表达自己的欲求，但此刻只想洗个清爽的澡，拖着疲倦的身体回到舒适的窝里。  
“我们该回家了，小伊弗尔，你的伙伴们还在等着我们回去进行睡前的游戏呢。”黑先生指了指自己的胯部：“我也看得稍微来了兴趣，你最后伺候我作为收尾吧。”  
黑先生掏出怀表，继续道：“马车还有五分钟就要到了。伊弗尔，作为我最心爱的宠物，这点时间里让主人感受快乐不成问题吧。”  
这对伊弗尔来说是极为挑战的事，且不说五分钟之内让男人射精，光是想办法吞下主人那生长着鳞片的粗长阴茎都让他浑身颤抖不已。但留给他的时间已经不多了，伊弗尔迅速跨上主人的身子，将那硬物释放出来，引导至湿黏的入口，一口气坐了下去。他咬紧牙关，踮着脚尖卖力地起伏着臀部，颤动的臀肉不断击打着黑先生的大腿，白色的体液沿着不断被吐出的硬挺阴茎滴落。时间一分一秒过去，主人仍是一副神情自若的模样，而伊弗尔的大腿根却酸软无比，每一次重重落下都难以再蓄力站起。眼见马的嘶鸣已经在楼下响起，伊弗尔恐惧地哽咽起来，可主人就是毫无射精的趋势。  
黑先生收起怀表，颇为失望地叹气，将伊弗尔从身上扫落。他提着伊弗尔脖颈上的项圈，将他扔在杯盘狼藉的长桌上，掐住脖子狠狠地干了起来。  
“教了你这么多次，愉悦男人的方法还是学不会！？”  
“主人……主人对不起……是我错了……呜呜……”  
伊弗尔呼吸困难，血瞬间涌上脖颈，痛苦地喘息着。  
“你不是也长了男人的那玩意儿？射的时候感觉不到哪里舒服吗？”  
“主人……主人……不是这样的！只是我……太累了……”  
“你这东西长着也是没用，不如做成玩具吧？”  
黑先生从风衣内掏出一个银色的穿孔器，那弯弯的钩子闪着雪亮的光，也不知道是被用在哪个地方的。  
伊弗尔惊恐地睁大眼睛。他见过被主人串环的狗，阴茎被沉甸甸的饰品拉扯着，永远无法痛快地勃起。他哭着祈求起来：“主人——请原谅我！再给我一个服侍您的机会，不……不要！”  
可黑先生执意认为他的狗欠缺礼教，得给他穿上个新铃铛，才能讨人欢心。  
伊弗尔眼睁睁地看着银色的长针一点点进入被玩得无法合拢的尿道，一声清脆的弹响，竟然让他感觉不到痛，大概是窒息而产生的肾上腺素将痛意盖过了。气管突然通畅，他深深喘了口气，感觉到主人兴奋地射在了身体里。  
马车等了一刻钟左右，黑先生才迟迟出现，他将手提箱随手扔进车厢，回到别墅里抱出一个苍白的精灵青年。青年披着黑色的长袍，露出的小腿上沾着细细的血。  
这是一只从不反抗的宠物，这是一只完美的宠物。

fin.


End file.
